


I Won't Give Up

by AmethystPanda6



Category: Glee, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Feels, I gave myself feels while writing this, Itsy Bitsy Crossover, Light Smut, Longest story I've ever written as a one shot, Sad ending that turns happy, Violence, tiny au, you have to squint to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystPanda6/pseuds/AmethystPanda6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just read</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Give Up

**Author's Note:**

> This starts about midway through season three of Glee but Sam isn't in it so someone else takes his spot on the football team and in Glee Club.

As the short girl walks through the halls of the overcrowded McKinley High, slowly making her way towards the boys locker room, she feels the stares of the other students there. Her bright red hair, a majority of it covered by a black beanie, skinny jeans, black leather jacket over a black Led Zeppelin shirt, the dark crimson eyes, and dark purple combat boots make her look intimidating even for her small size. She passes by some of the "Cheerios" and checks a few of them out, the tall Latina with the big tits obviously catching her attention, before continuing on her quest to the locker room. She's been at the school before, when Kurt Hummel's dad had been the substitute football coach, but moved away during the summer before Sophomore year and hadn't returned. Now, back as a Senior, with no one able to recognize her, she wants back on the football team. She's heard that the new coach, Shannon Beiste, is tough as nails but a great coach. Having arrived at the door to the locker room, she kicks it open and walks through, completely ignoring the shirtless guys and walks towards Coach Beiste's desk. All the guys in the locker room are surprised to see the girl, especially the ones in Glee Club and stop what they’re doing to listen in.

Once she approaches the desk, she waits for Beiste to acknowledge her. Feeling a stare, Coach Beiste glances up and masks her shock at the girl standing in front of her desk.

"Hi there, pumpkin, what can I do for you?" Coach Beiste asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Coach Beiste, my name is Amethyst Winchester and I'd like to try out for the football team." The girl stated, crossing her arms.

"Hm. Well, it's the middle of the season. I'm not sure."

"Listen, I know you're down a player, and with Wheels over there," she gestures in the general direction of Artie, "only being able to play when there's special circumstances, you need me."

"Wait. Winchester? Do you happen to be related to Dean Winchester?"

The girl sighs and shifts uncomfortably, knowing she'd never live up to the legend that her brother left, even after the two of them grew distant, "Yeah. He's my older brother. We don't really talk much anymore. But please, just give me a chance to show you my potential."

Coach Beiste looks at her and smirks, she can tell this girl has an attitude that could rival that of one Santana Lopez. "Alright, today, after school, meet me and the team out by the field. In uniform."

Amethyst smiles and thanks the coach, walking out of the locker room and sending a wink towards Artie as she did. This causes Artie to raise his eyebrow before looking at Mike, Finn, and Puck, the four of them had been listening and are interested to see this girl's skills.

* * *

 

Two weeks have passed since Amethyst tried out for and became part of the football team. The guys treated her a bit differently at first because they weren't used to having a girl on the team, but after talking to her and finding out a bit more about her, they welcomed her. She's made friends with a majority of the team but is closest to Puck and his friends. She finds out that they're all in Mr. Schuester's Glee Club and she thinks that sounds pretty cool. Puck’s taken a particular interest in her because of how similar they are, and she's "smokin' hot" but he'll never tell her since he doesn’t think she feels the same. Speaking of, Puck, Finn, Artie, and Mike are all in the choir room listening to the mindless chatter around them as they wait for Mr. Schue to show up while talking amongst themselves.

Right before the bell rings, Mr. Schue walks in the room, a girl trailing behind him but no one is paying attention right then. The bell rings and Mr. Schue begins class.

"Alright, guys and gals!" He says to grab their attention.

Hearing their teacher, the group looks up and notices that Mr. Schue has someone with him. A girl, roughly Rachel's height, clad in a letterman jacket stands to his right. Before Mr. Schue can get a word out, Rachel's hand shoots in the air and she begins one of her regular outbursts.

"Mr. Schue, why is there a girl in here and why is she wearing that jacket?!"

Mr. Schue sighs and opens his mouth to reply, however, a hand on his arm stops him and another voice begins.

"Berry, if you'd shut up for five damn minutes and didn't interrupt anyone, maybe you'd find out things faster."

Rachel's face has a look of shock on it and she sits back in her chair. The rest of the group just stares at the small girl in awe. After the letterman clad girl looks to Mr. Schue and silently asks if she could continue for him, he nods.

"Anyway, before little miss Broadway interrupted, Mr. Schue was going to tell you that my name is Amethyst and I'm here to audition for Glee Club."

Now, if Puck wasn't interested in her before, he definitely is now. Anyone that could shut Berry up like that is immediately in his good graces, a small smirk appears on his face as his eyes roam over the red haired girl he’s gotten to know over the past weeks.

Since Amethyst has all the attention in the room, she turns to the band in the room and nods at them. The small band immediately starts playing Eye of the Tiger by Survivor.

 

“ _ Risin’ up, back on the street. _

_ Did my time, took my chances. _

_ Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet _

_ Just a man and his will to survive. _

_ So many times it happens too fast, _

_ You trade your passion for glory. _

_ Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past _

_ You must fight just to keep them alive. _

 

_ It's the eye of the tiger. _

_ It's the thrill of the fight. _

_ Rising up to the challenge of our rival _

_ And the last known survivor _

_ Stalks his prey in the night, _

_ And he's watchin’  us all with the eye of the tiger! _

 

_ Face to face, out in the heat, _

_ Hanging tough, staying hungry. _

_ They stack the odds still we take to the street. _

_ For the kill with the skill to survive. _

  
  


_ It's the eye of the tiger. _

_ It's the thrill of the fight, _

_ Rising up to the challenge of our rival. _

_ And the last known survivor _

_ Stalks his prey in the night, _

_ And he's watchin’  us all with the eye of the tiger! _

 

_ Rising up, straight to the top, _

_ Had the guts, got the glory. _

_ Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop, _

_ Just a man and his will to survive. _

 

_ It's the eye of the tiger. _

_ It's the thrill of the fight. _

_ Rising up to the challenge of our rival. _

_ And the last known survivor _

_ Stalks his prey in the night, _

_ And he's watchin’  us all with the eye of the tiger!  _ ”

 

Once she's finished singing, the entire club, minus Rachel, claps. Her vocal range is amazing, she had hit all the high notes in that song perfectly and Rachel is jealous. She turned and noticed the way that both Puck and Finn look at Amethyst in complete awe. Although the majority of the club was still confused by her wearing a letterman jacket. Amethyst is engaged in a conversation with Artie, the two of them nerding out about some technology, when Blaine piped up.

"Okay, seriously, you have an amazing voice, Amethyst, but why are you in a letterman jacket?"

Finn answers for her while shrugging, "She's on the football team."

The majority of the Glee Club looks shocked, while Kurt looks impressed. While almost all of them move their chairs to talk with her, Mercedes pulling her into a conversation about doing vocal runs together, Rachel remains in her seat, glaring in the general direction of Amethyst, who has Puck and Finn practically wrapped around her little finger without realizing it.

Amethyst feels Rachel's glare and looks quickly at Rachel, so fast that Rachel would've missed it had she not been paying attention, and winks. Rachel is a bit taken aback and gets up to storm out of the choir room. Hearing the door slam, the rest of the club looks up briefly before turning back to Amethyst and continuing their conversation, now Mike and Santana talking to her about dance moves while the rest of the club just listens and finds out more about this girl.

* * *

 

After the bell rings to signal the end of the school day, Amethyst enters the girls locker room to change into her football gear with the group of Cheerios that were in there. Santana and Brittany are in there and smile at Amethyst when she walked past them. As Amethyst arrived at her locker, she quickly pulls off her signature black beanie and exposes the side of her head that’s been shaved to only have a light fuzz of hair while opening her locker, casually throwing her beanie in before stripping to her undies and sports bra and quickly puts her uniform on before she grabs her helmet and mouthguard, closes the locker and jogs out to the football field.

During practice, it’s always difficult for Finn to see a girl that’s practically a mini, female Puck play his spot better than he can, it’s good to see that she gets on well with the team though, and her no-nonsense attitude was something that Coach Beiste could definitely respect, especially on her team where all the guys were a bunch of knucklehead goofballs, although Beiste did admit that she had her favourites on the team but she’d never tell them that out loud. The coach watches as the guys and Amethyst run back and forth, her impression of the girl growing even more. However, in the quick second that Amethyst breaks stride because her shoe comes undone and slides off, it’s enough for her to get tackled by one of the biggest guys on the team and crushed under the weight of him. Beiste blows her whistle and the guy who’s crushing Amethyst quickly gets up as Puck and the other Glee guys run/roll over to where Amethyst currently lays on the football field, not moving much. When Puck sees this, he crouches down and pulls off Amethyst’s helmet gently while Finn, Mike, and Artie just look on. Once the helmet is off, Puck looks down and notices that her left wrist is bent at an awkward angle, meaning it’ probably broken, but other than that, there’s no other visible damage.

“Amethyst, hey, can you hear me? C’mon babe, lemme see those pretty eyes of yours.” Puck says while shaking her gently.

Amethyst groaned quietly and slowly opened her eyes, the vibrant, dark crimson eyes peering up at him. Most people got shivers when they looked at Amethyst’s eyes because of how creepy they are, but not Puck. Puck is the only one who knows that they’re the cause of a genetic mutation because of the time they spend hanging out together away from school. Once Puck ses that her eyes are open and staring at his face, something that she often did, he helps her sit up but winces at the quiet shriek of pain that emits from her when she does so.

“Puck, my wrist hurts. Bad.” She tells him.

“I know, babe. ‘S probably broken.” He replies while rubbing her back.

Amethyst groans and shuffles a little, trying to stand up. Seeing this, Finn and Mike jog over to help Puck hold her down while Artie wheels over and grabs her non injured hand.

“Hey, c’mon. No moving around just yet.” Finn tells her while she struggles to shake them off.

“Let me go! I’m fine!” Amethyst shouts, bucking a bit harder against their hold.

“Babe, you’re not fine but we have to let Coach check you first before you can get up.” Puck replies.

Hearing this, Amethyst stops her struggling and sighs defeatedly, relaxing against the hold the three guys have on her as Artie stroke the back of her hand soothingly with his thumb. The four guys sigh relieved as the five of them listen to Coach Beiste yell at the guy that tackled her and chuckle. Mike, Puck, and Finn are now sitting on the field around Amethyst and having a conversation, with Amethyst leaning back against puck lightly as her runs a hand through her surprisingly soft hair with one hand and rubbing circles on her hip with the other. The five of them enjoying the late afternoon sun together.

* * *

 

The next day, as Amethyst walks into the choir room with a cast on her wrist and one of Puck’s hoodies around her shoulders over one of his shirts and a pair of her skinny jeans with dark red Converse while Puck has his larger hand tangled with her smaller one, the small club, bar Finn, Mike, and Artie look very surprised. Amethyst just smirks and looks over to Kurt and Mercedes, mouthing ‘Tell you later’ to them as she and Puck walk to their seats, sitting down next to each other while Puck wraps his arm around her shoulder, gently pulling her into his side.

Once the rest of the club’s attention is on Mr. Schue and the assignment of the week, Puck’s mind wanders back to last night and a smile graces his face as he buries his face in Amethyst’s hair, which smells of his shampoo.

**_Flashback to yesterday_ **

After Coach Beiste finishes checking Amethyst over for injuries other than her wrist and finding none, she gives Puck the okay to pick her up and take her to the hospital to get her wrist checked out by a doctor, Puck smiles and gently picks up the girl in his arms, cradling her against his body and walking towards the locker room so he can change into his regular clothes.

“Hey, babe, will you be okay for a few minutes while I change back into my regular clothes?” Puck asks while looking down at the girl in his arms.

“Yes. I’ll be okay.” She replies as Puck sets her down carefully on the bench in front of his locker.

While Puck has his back turned to open and grab his regular clothes on, Amethyst takes a moment to admire the muscles in his back and arms as they flex while he takes off his jersey and shoulder pads to slip on his white wife beater and red pullover hoodie, before he kicks off his cleats and pushes his football pants off and slides back into the jeans that hang low on his hips. After he has his clothes back on, he picks up the light grey t-shirt from his locker and turns back around to find Amethyst’s eyes roaming up and down his body. He clears his throat to get her attention.

Blushing at having been caught admiring Puck’s physique, her eyes snap up to his before looking at the shirt in his hands.

“C’mon babe. You can’t go to the hospital in that and your stuff is too far away. You’ll just have to wear my shirt.”

Amethyst bites her lip and nods.”You’re going to have to help me out of this stuff though.”

Puck nods and crouches down to gently pull the jersey over her head, tossing it to the floor before reaching up and undoing the pads on her shoulders. Once the shoulder pads are off, Puck reaches down and pulls off the other cleat on her foot, dropping that to the floor as well before reaching up to her waist and rolling the football pants down and pulling those off as well. Once Amethyst is bare except for her sports bra and undies, Puck hesitates to reach up and remove the sweat soaked bra, his hands lightly resting on her ribcage where the bottom of the bra is. Seeing the hesitation in his eyes, Amethyst nods at him, signalling that it’s okay for him to remove the bra.

Being as gentle as possible, Puck rolls the small piece of fabric up and off of her chest, bringing it up and over her head, working it off before tossing it to the floor. After all of her sweat soaked clothing is off, Puck picks up his shirt and slides it over her head, having to help her get her left arm in the shirt just like he had to help her get her left arm out of the jersey and bra. After the shirt is on her and they ditch the locker room, the rest of the afternoon goes by in a blur up until that night when he takes her home to meet his Ma and little sister Sarah, joining the small family for dinner.

Once the four of them finish eating, Puck takes Amethyst up to his room, still wearing his shirt only now she has on a dark red cast and some jeans that Finn had brought for her while she was in the hospital getting her wrist casted. Opening the door to his room, Puck allows her in first before closing the door behind him. His room is nice, a bit messy with some clothes here and there, a soft glow illuminating it from the lamp on his bedside table. Amethyst looks around and takes in her surroundings, she notices some pictures scattered about, of the glee club, him and Finn, him and his little sister, as well as a small blonde child she didn’t know. She assumes this is Beth, the child of his that Rachel’s mother adopted. Puck walks up behind Amethyst and wraps his arms around her waist, resting his chin on top of her head, the two of them fitting together like puzzle pieces.

“I know it’s not much, or as glamourous as your room, but it’s home.” Puck whispers in her ear.

Amethyst turns around in his arms, pressing a light kiss to his chin, her crimson eyes staring up at him, “Puck, it’s nice. Suits you perfectly.”

This causes Puck to smile and lean down to place a gentle peck on her lips. Amethyst deepens the kiss and brings a hand up to grab at the slightly thicker locks of his mohawk as Puck’s hands grasp at her thighs and bring her legs up to wrap around his waist as he walks them over to his bed. Puck licks Amethyst’s bottom lip to ask for entrance to her mouth and she grants it, their tongues dancing together as the two of them falling on Puck’s bed when he reaches it, him resting his weight on his arms so he doesn’t crush the girl underneath him. When air becomes a necessity, the two pull away, a small string of saliva connecting them. Puck feels that his jeans have grown painfully tight and he groans quietly.

“Puck, are you okay?” Amethyst asks, her left hand resting lightly against his neck as her right one strokes the back of his mohawk.

“Yeah, baby. ‘M fine. Just...” He trails off and thrusts lightly against her covered core so she can feel exactly what she’s done to him for the past two weeks.

Amethyst breathes out at the feel of his hard cock pressing against her core, which has become quickly soaked with her juices. “Oh.” She says quietly.

“Yeah, I really wanna fuck you right now but if you don’t want to, you have to tell me now because I don’t know how much longer I can restrain myself.” Puck says as he looks into Amethyst’s eyes.

“I want you, Puck, I want you so badly right now.”

That is all the confirmation that Puck needs because the next second, he smashes his lips against Amethyst’s and snakes his hand up underneath her borrowed shirt. Feeling Puck’s hand running lightly up her stomach, Amethyst moans quietly into Puck’s mouth and reaches down with her right hand to tug on the back collar of his shirt. Getting the signal, Puck sits up on his knees and discards his shirt quickly, helping Amethyst remove hers as well, tossing both of the garments to the floor before leaning back down to her lips and kissing them again, both of them working to get the other’s jeans off and to the floor, all while not breaking their kiss.

After the two of them are naked, Puck pulls away just a bit to reach over to his bedside table and grab a condom out of the drawer. However, a hand on his bicep stops him and he looks down at the girl beneath him in confusion.

“Puck, I’m safe and clean and I know you’re clean too. We don’t really need a condom but if you want to use one then I won’t stop you.” 

Suddenly Puck is taken back to freshman year when those exact same words were said to him by the girl that is underneath him. When Amethyst sees the recognition finally flash in Puck’s eyes, a small smile flits across her face.

“You finally figured out who I am, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, heh. Sorry it took me so long but you did leave for two years soooo...” Puck trails off before leaning down to kiss her again.

Amethyst spreads her thighs a bit more and wraps her legs back around Puck’s waist as they kiss, nudging his hips forward. Once Puck enters her, they don’t stop until the early hours of the morning, both of them very quiet so as not to alert his Ma and sister to what they’re doing in his room. The both of them cumming together in so many positions and losing count, loving the look of pure bliss on each other’s face each time they fall off the edge.

**_Back to the present_ **

Puck checks back into reality when he feels a light kiss on his neck, right on one of the hickies that the collar of his leather jacket is covering and looks down at the small girl next to him, smirking as he thinks of the hickies she left all over his neck and body as well as the long red scratch marks that adorn his back. Puck squeezes her hip, enjoying the little hitch of breath he hears when he presses against the bruises he knows he left there. He chuckles before leaning down to whisper in her ear, but not as quietly as he thinks he does, seeing as the whole glee club and Mr. Schue hear him.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard when we get out of here.”

Amethyst sucks in a breath when she hears this and the entire room is just silently staring at the couple. Rachel glares over at them and stands up to walk over to Amethyst and drag her out of the room by her obnoxiously bright hair, her jealousy streak reigning hard. Rachel was fine with them being friends, but now knowing that they had sex and her precious Noah wants more, that’s too much for Rachel to bear, especially now that Quinn and Finn are now back together. Rachel is now in front of the couple and grabbing Amethyst by the hair that spills out of her beanie, dragging her away from Puck and out to the hallway, Amethyst swearing at Rachel the entire time.

The rest of the club gets up to follow them, being worried as well as nervous but only watching through the windows, knowing not to get involved in a Rachel Berry Tantrum. However, when Rachel starts yelling at Amethyst about her not being good enough for Puck among other things and Amethyst stands there calmly, her arms crossed over her chest with her eyebrow raised and a smirk of amusement. When Rachel is finished with her rant, while staring at Amethyst, expecting her to yell back. Much to the shock of everyone in the club, Amethyst calmly uncrosses her arms and in a move so fast, punches Rachel in the face with her right hand, the sickening ‘crack’ of Rachel’s nose under her fist a welcome noise as Rachel falls to the floor on her ass with a look of shock on her face. Once Rachel hits the floor, the bell rings and Amethyst is swept away in a sea of students as the glee club, minus Puck, exists the choir room to help Rachel while Puck follows after his girlfriend.

Once Puck catches up to the short girl, he grabs her arm and pulls her against his chest, pressing a light kiss to the back of her neck. She practically melts against him and sighs happily.

Puck lightly thrusts his pelvis against her lower back and whispers in her ear. “See babe, this is what you do to me, and you made me even harder when you decked Berry like that.”

“Puck, at least wait until we get in your truck before you try and sex me up.” She whispers back to him, a small smirk on her face.

Not one to ever turn down an invitation to sex, Puck grabs her tiny hand and practically drags her to the parking lot so he can have his way with her again and again.

* * *

It’s been four months since Amethyst first joined Glee and dating Puck, they’re still going strong and graduation is a couple weeks away but Puck’s grades have been slipping, especially in history. Coach Beiste has been trying to help him but it doesn’t seem to be working. Amethyst stands outside Mrs. Duesenberry’s classroom with Puck and the rest of the Glee seniors as they wait for her to finish grading Puck’s test when Quinn walks up.

“Hey, what’s going on?”

“We're waiting for Mrs. Deusenberry to finish grading my test. If I don’t pass,” Puck raises his voice a bit, “it’s open season on all faculty tires!” 

The door opens and Rachel runs to grab the test but Puck beats her there and grabs the test before holding it to his chest and turning his back on them.

“Well, what’s it say?” Finn asks.

Puck pulls the test away from his chest and looks. “C-! That’s a Puckerman A+! I’m graduating!” 

The rest of the club is super happy and Amethyst runs up to give Puck a kiss on his lips. However, the almost constant glares from Rachel during the first two months are no longer there but Amethyst and Rachel are nowhere close to being friends and they probably never will be. Rachel gave up on Puck when she finally understood how happy Amethyst makes him and she became content with that and went back to dating Finn. The Glee seniors make their way to the auditorium for the graduation ceremony, Amethyst and Puck hand in hand, her hair still as red as the day she came to the school.

During the graduation ceremony, Amethyst is pleasantly surprised to see her parents and older brother Sam there, as well as Sam’s girlfriend Jessica, but that surprise quickly evaporates when she sees Dean and his boyfriend Castiel are here too. Puck notices that Amethyst no longer has a smile on her face and she’s not singing along to Glory Days anymore, he shoots her a questioning glance but she subtly shakes her head in a way that let’s him know she’ll tell him later, when they’re alone.

After the walk is over, Amethyst walks over to Puck and grabs his hand before leading him towards her family, a nervous smile playing on her face when she sees Dean looking at her with a vicious smirk that makes her even more nervous than it did when they were younger. She has a pleasant conversation with her parents and Sam, asking how his time at Stanford has been while Puck is engaged in a conversation  with Dean about music, all the while Puck and Amethyst’s hands stay entwined with each other.

* * *

 

When Puck and Amethyst receive the news of Finn’s death, they’re both devastated and almost don’t want to return to Lima for the memorial that Mr. Schue requested as many of them should come back as possible. Luckily, Puck has some time off from being in the Air Force and Amethyst isn’t in the middle of writing her book so the both of them are able to make it back. They have to drive back since it’s not safe for Amethyst to be on a plane while in her third trimester of being pregnant but neither of them minds the long trip, they have to stop a lot because of bathroom breaks but they eventually make it back to their old high school. They join the rest of the glee club members, both current and alumni, to sing Seasons of Love in the auditorium before moving to the choir room for memorial songs.

Once Puck finishes singing No Surrender to Finn’s chair, Amethyst stands up with the help of Kurt and Mercedes and walks in front of the piano, her hands resting on the swell of her stomach.

“I didn’t know Finn for as long as some of you did, what with me moving away the summer before Sophomore year and then popping back in during Senior year but he was one of the coolest guys I ever knew for the short time that I did know. He quickly became one of my best friends and when Puck and I went through a rocky patch in our relationship, Finn helped. Whenever I was sad, Finn would put on this song and try to dance to it, and we all know how bad Finn’s dancing was, just to make me laugh and it helped a lot. Some of you new Glee kids may remember doing this song.” Amethyst looked toward Brad and the band, “Hit it.”

 

“ _ Been working so hard, _

_ I'm punching my card. _

_ Eight hours for what? _

_ Oh, tell me what I got. _

 

_ I've got this feeling, _

_ That times are holding me down. _

_ I'll hit the ceiling _

_ Or else I'll tear up this town! _

 

_ Now I gotta cut loose, footloose, _

_ Kick off your Sunday shoes. _

_ Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees. _

_ Jack, get back, come on before we crack. _

_ Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose! _

 

_ You're playing so cool, _

_ Obeying every rule. _

_ Deep way down in your heart, _

_ You're burning yearning for some, _

_ Somebody to tell you. _

_ That life ain't passing you by. _

_ I'm trying to tell you, _

_ It will if you don't even try. _

 

_ You can fly if you'd only cut loose, footloose. _

_ Kick off your Sunday shoes. _

_ Oo-wee, Marie, shake it, shake it for me. _

_ Whoa, Milo, come on, come on let's go. _

_ Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose. _

 

_ Yeah, oooh-oh-oh _

_ (Cut footloose) _

_ Yeah, oooh-oh-oh _

_ (Cut footloose) _

_ Yeah, oooh-oh-oh _

_ (Cut footloose) _

_ Oooooooooh _

 

_ (First) You've got to turn me around _

_ (Second) And put your feet on the ground _

_ (Third) Now take the hold of all. _

 

_ I'm turning it loose footloose, _

_ Kick off your Sunday shoes. _

_ Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees. _

_ Jack, get back, come on before we crack. _

_ Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose, _

 

_ (Footloose) footloose _

_ Kick off your Sunday shoes. _

_ Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees. _

_ Jack, get back, come on before we crack. _

_ Lose your blues, everybody cut, everybody cut, _

 

_ Everybody cut, everybody cut, _

_ Everybody cut, everybody cut, _

_ (Everybody) everybody cut footloose! _ ”

 

After she finishes singing, she goes back to sit in her chair, leaning into Puck and pressing a light kiss to her forehead and stroking her back. The memorial for Finn continues, with a move to the auditorium for Sam and Artie to sing. Rachel returns later in the week just to see the memorial and smiles at Amethyst for the first time in years, the both of them finally settling their differences. Amethyst’s hair is still bright red and her eyes the dark crimson that Puck fell in love with so long ago and he hopes it doesn’t change any time soon.

* * *

Puck walks into his house, dropping his keys in the bowl by the door and hanging his jacket on the coat rack. He hears the pitter patter of his and Amethyst’s German Shepherd on the wood floors as the dog runs to him. Puck crouches down to catch the dog.

“Hey buddy! Where’s mom? Is she here?” Puck talks to the dog and rubs up and down the dog’s sides.

When Puck pulls his hand away after feeling a sticky liquid on the dog, he looks at his hand and is surprised to see that it’s stained red with blood. A sinking feeling fills Puck as he walks down the hallway toward where the dog came from, the door to the nursery is open and the light from inside spills into the hallway. He hears the sounds of his toddler son, Alekzander Noah Puckerman, moving around in his crib and a sigh of relief escapes from Puck. However, once Puck enters the room, he feels like vomiting at the sight in front of him.

On the floor, lying in a pool of blood that’s almost the colour of her eyes, is his beautiful wife. She’s taking shallow breaths and there’s a note next to her hand. The blood is pooling from a rather large wound on her stomach as Puck rushes forward to collect his wife’s small frame into his lap, not caring about the blood staining his clothes.

“Noah.” She whispers.

“Shh, babe. It’s okay, I’m here. Please don’t leave.”

Puck feels a hand resting on his cheek, sticky and wet with blood. “Listen, Noah, I don’t have much time left but I need to tell you. These past six years with you have been the best of my life and I wouldn’t trade them for anything. I love you so much, Noah and you’ve given me more than I could ever have hoped for. I want you to remember me but go and try to fall in love again, don’t be afraid to let me go because I will always be with you in your heart.” Amethyst musters what little bit of strength she has left and leans up to plant a quick kiss on Puck’s lips before going still in his arms.

Puck notices this and sobs loudly, “Amethyst?! C’mon babe, wake up, please!”

Puck shakes her a few more times before realizing it won’t work and holding her close to his chest, sobbing into her red hair before shuffling over a bit, the slight crinkle of paper making his head shoot up. Seeing the note on the floor, Puck picks it up and begins to read.

**_You stole her from me. My own baby sister. I bet she never told you I was her first, did she? Well, this is me telling you now. I let it go for a while but I couldn’t handle knowing she loved you more than me, HER OWN BROTHER. So, if I can’t have her, than neither can you. That is why I murdered her. You should’ve heard her screams and pleas for me to stop, they were like music to my ears. Have a good life, Noah. Alone, knowing your son will never get to grow up knowing both of his parents._ **

**_-Dean_ **

 

With his jaw set and determination in his eyes, Puck decides he needs to get revenge on Dean because no one takes Noah Puckerman’s happiness without payback. Puck gently lays Amethyst’s body on the floor and takes out his cellphone to call the police as well as their friends and families to let them know what happened, Puck feeling numb the entire time he makes the calls and he wonders if this is what Carol and Burt felt like when they got the news about Finn. Puck doesn’t know how they dealt with it.

* * *

 

Puck has the hand of his now ten year old son in one of his and the dog leash in the other, a picnic basket hanging off of one arm with a mixture of different coloured roses sticking out of it. Rainbow roses always were her favourites. Approaching the grave, Puck let’s go of his son’s hand and sets the picnic basket down, grabbing the roses and laying them in front of the grave before grabbing out the blanket he brought and sets the food he also brought with him on the blanket. This has been a ritual every week for the past seven years, Puck and Alek would come to the graveyard to have lunch with Amethyst while Puck would tell Alek stories about her.

For the past seven years, Puck has missed his wife dearly and there’s been a hole in his heart where she should be. He’s never found anyone else that loved him or believed in him the same way she did. He’s become content, knowing that Dean got put in jail on four different counts of murder as well as possession of drugs and his boyfriend got locked up for being an accessory to murder as well drug possession. What Puck didn’t know is that every week for the past seven years, Amethyst and Finn have been there for the weekly picnics, he can’t see them but they’re always there.

Shortly after Amethyst passed away, she found Finn and they’ve grown even closer as the years have gone on. They never became anything more because she’s still very much dedicated to Puck and he’s still very much dedicated to Rachel, even in death. Once the time comes for Puck and Rachel to pass on, which is hopefully a long long time from now, Amethyst and Finn will continue to watch the weekly lunches in silence as they listen to the stories Puck tells of his friends in Glee Club, his wife, his days in the Air Force, and anything else he can think of to his son. He even tells Alek about Beth and is pleasantly surprised when Alek tells Puck that he wants to meet Beth, which does happen and the two of them become best friends.

When Puck and Rachel finally do pass on, Amethyst and Finn are there waiting for them with open arms, all four of them looking just as they did the year they all graduated from McKinley. Eventually, Amethyst and Rachel realize they have a lot more in common than they originally thought and the two of them become fast friends. It takes a while, but, eventually, one by one, all of their friends from Glee Club join them and they’re all friends for the rest of time until the world ends from the Winchester brothers starting another apocalypse and causing a war between Heaven and Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback! Every little bit helps!


End file.
